Things as they are
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: (Kasumi's voice) Just briefly exploring each of the Ranma ½ character's psyche. Each chapter is related by stream-of-consciousness and a different character is talking each time. * smile *
1. ch. 1

Disclaimer - This fanfic is a form of appreciation for all the sentimental moments and friends I met through Ranma Nibunnoichi by Rumiko Takahashi-sama. So, all rights are held by her and the companies associated to this series.  
  
Things as they are by Yui Miyamoto  
  
Ch. 1 - "Just Overlooking The Roof"  
  
I smiled as I sat down on our old tiled roof. I patted the surface a little so that I could comfortably sit down and watch what was going on down below. There was always something, you know? Always something happening in our house.  
  
But not right now. The neighborhood was quiet for once and I just sat here with my hands hugging my knees. Nothing too special. I just liked the breeze flowing through the contours of my face and body. I felt free, or rather more relieved than usual. I could actually breathe with no one next to me and trying to attack me or something of that kind.  
  
I glazed my hand lightly over the dark blue roof and gave a sad smile. There was time to think now. My only time to think. And I wondered how in the world did I actually get time to myself and for myself. Not attending to some stupid jerk's injuries or getting kidnapped.  
  
Always getting into trouble: Kunou wants to date me and his 'pigtailed goddess'; Ranma getting jealous of P-chan; not understanding what Ryouga wants to say to me; getting challenges from Ukyou and Shampoo and that Black Rose. Sheesh, that girl still gave me the chills. But the list goes on and on.  
  
And in the end, Ranma's to blame. Always getting me into his troubles.  
  
No, maybe I wanted to be in trouble a little. Just a little. Getting so worked up over worrying that I make it my sworn mission to seek out where that baka was or how he's doing. I'd never admit it though. No matter how many times he says, "You're jealous." Well, who would be?! Hee hee. Who wouldn't be?  
  
There, I started to laugh a little. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe Ranma's outbursts and his ego were too much to handle; and maybe he does insult me all the time. Well, it's not like I don't do the same to him, but I've got a privilege! He can be so stupid sometimes! No, make that all the time…  
  
…but that's just it. His stupidity gives him rotten luck. And then he uses his strength with some sort of borrowed shrewdness to find himself the winner of every challenge. His stupidity got him to do crazy things.  
  
And that's when I begin to smile more. No matter what, when it came right down to it, he always saved me. He always protected me from any kind of danger. Though, I always misinterpreted it into something hentai or shouted back with anger in response to it.  
  
Maybe it wasn't so bad having all the havoc in the house. There was always something to do and something to see. It wasn't so bad having Ranma and his dad here after all.  
  
I began to wipe away a happy tear and laugh to myself. It wasn't so bad at all…  
  
…because even if I couldn't go to sleep tonight, guess who just walked up to the roof to see if I was okay?  
  
Ranma just stood a few feet away from me. I looked behind of me to smile into his face. "Thanks, Ranma."  
  
He gave me this perturbed look and appeared as if he were going to slip. "You okay? You're acting weird."  
  
I looked away and shook my head. Never mind, Ranma.  
  
This is something you might always misunderstand about me if I told you.  
  
--  
  
Author's note: I don't know where I'm going with this fanfic. But I just wanted to delve into a number of characters of the Ranma-verse and get a better look at them. Originally, this was supposed to be called, "Akane's Mind". But then, I changed my mind because even if this is repetitive of many things within Ranma ½, I wanted to really capture each character's personality, even briefly.  
  
Any suggestions or C and C? I'll be happy to hear them. Please write to ReiAkane_Enju@yahoo.com  
  
(Kasumi's voice) Just briefly exploring each of the Ranma ½ character's psyche.  
  
Each chapter is related by stream-of-consciousness and a different character is talking each time. * smile *  
  
--  
  
No other sites have this posted. 


	2. Ch. 2

Disclaimer - This work is an act of appreciation. Other than that, you know the drill, I know I won't get money for this. So there. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2 – And She Made Me Think…  
  
I couldn't bring myself to insult her this time. The look in her eyes just caught me off guard, I guess. She said "Thanks, Ranma."  
  
I wonder if this time Shampoo really did put something in what we ate for dinner last night. I mean, this is Akane we're talking about. The tomboy that blames everything on me even if I didn't do anything and never liked to hear my explanations of why things turned out the way they were.  
  
But that was Akane, she's always like that.  
  
And then, when I think I should be retort back with some insult back to her. There she goes and makes me blush. There, she goes and gives me a smile in the end.  
  
Sure, sometimes its filled with hate, sometimes its filled with anger, but sometimes, just when I think I've seen every side of her, she goes and smiles at me. Like this. Like right now.  
  
And then, I'll think for days on end. She may be dense, but either way, maybe, MAYBE she's not 'uncute'…  
  
I stood there with nothing to say, but, "Hey, go to sleep. One false move and you'll slip off the roof. We all know how clumsy you are."  
  
That's when I jumped back and positioned my hands in a defensive stance. I was so ready for her to just go and hit me.  
  
But she didn't. Not this time.  
  
She silently stood up and dusted her pajamas. She sighed and answered, "Yeah."  
  
For a second, I frowned and felt kind of guilty. She could always make me feel guilty like this. I guess…I guess I just hated disappointing her. No way would I tell her that. It's against my code. But I was no good at ever saying sorry to her, her of all people that needed a sorry from me…  
  
She walked to back to her room. Without looking back, she said, "Oyasumi, Ranma."  
  
Then, she slipped. Without even thinking, I reached out for her and caught her in the next instant.  
  
"Told you," I snickered.  
  
She looked up with tears about to fall. "I don't need your help."  
  
I was so fazed by that sad look on her face that when she pushed me away, I didn't even feel it. I just watched her walk away, but she stopped.  
  
"Ranma, I thought…I just thought maybe-" She stopped. "Never mind!"  
  
And there, the old Akane stomped softly away from me into the darkness. But this time, she didn't look so cute angry. And just a little, I began to feel sad too.  
  
So, I jumped off the roof and went inside the dojo to sulk. Facing one corner, I kept on thinking and rethinking.  
  
"I can never understand what you're saying," I whispered to myself. You're so confusing.  
  
She frustrated me. I'd say the truth and then she'd get mad. I'd say a lie and she'd get mad. I didn't ever know what she wanted. Even when she tells me to my face what she wants, I still don't get it.  
  
We're both so stubborn.  
  
And then, I started to do some exercises by myself. All my frustration and anger went into each punch. I don't understand. I don't understand…"I just don't get you!"  
  
I thought about everything with this family, especially Akane. We were just pushed into everything. I know that very well, Akane.  
  
But, but…Are you already tired of me? It's not my fault you get jealous for nothing. And sometimes it's pop's fault for getting me into the crimes he commits.  
  
But, is that why you sighed and you looked like you were crying? Are you really sick of me now? Am I really as bad as you think and say I am? Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Argh. I don't know.  
  
I don't know why I can't ever make you happy!  
  
"I've just punched another hole in the dojo…"  
  
"Ara…"  
  
--  
  
Author's notes: Well, as always, I tried. I have nothing more to say. * smile *  
  
But please! Give suggestions!  
  
--  
  
no other sites have this 


	3. Ch. 3

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi-sama and all associated in Ranma ½'s publications.  
  
Chapter - It's the Gift that Counts  
  
Ranma turned his head towards the door. And there I was, with a shocked expression on my face.  
  
He looked at me and then he looked at the wall and then back to me. I gave an understanding smile and walked over to him. "It's okay."  
  
I took both of his hands in my own and peered at them. One was bleeding lightly; the other, just as bruised as the previous one. I sighed. "Ranma-kun? What's wrong?"  
  
He took his hands away quickly and just averted his eyes from me. "Nothin'."  
  
I took his hand lightly and made him sit in the den. "Now, you stay there."  
  
From the look in my eye, he knew I was serious and just sat down. I came back in with the first aid kit.  
  
"Ranma-kun, please tell me." I softly beckoned as I bandaged his hands. "It's not like we don't talk about problems to each other, ne? You know you can trust me."  
  
"Eh tou, Kasumi-chan…" He tried to smile, but then he frowned again. And he sighed because he always got upset at not being able to say what he wanted.  
  
"Akane-chan again, ne?" I giggled a bit.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling with his lip out. Ranma-kun could be such a child sometimes. "You two have a fight again?"  
  
"No…It's just that the way she looked at me…when we were on the roof…"  
  
"What was that look?" I blinked my eyes and sat back to hear what he had to say next.  
  
"She looked so disappointed in me…Not that I really care…but that face is nagging me now."  
  
I got up and stood by the door while staring at the koi pond. I sighed. "You really do hate to upset her, don't you?"  
  
I crossed my arms.  
  
"N-No," he protested.  
  
"Well, no matter what you say now, it won't ever change. You hate seeing Akane sad in any way."  
  
"…"  
  
I then went over and knelt before him. "You do make her happy, Ranma. You just don't know it."  
  
Then, I kissed his forehead and hugged him. "Ganbatte," I whispered in his ear.  
  
He hugged me back. "You always know what's on my mind."  
  
I poked his forehead. "No, you're just too predictable."  
  
"Kasumi-chan!"  
  
I laughed and got something out of my pocket. With my hands out to him, I said, "This is for you. Mother gave each of us something for our future husbands, but Akane doesn't know that."  
  
He shook his head. And yet I insisted and put the necklace on him. It was tucked under his shirt. "Please," I whispered quietly and smiled.  
  
Then, I went into the kitchen to start breakfast. I slid the short curtain to the side and saw that there was no sun yet. It would be sunrise soon and then, all the commotion of this house would begin.  
  
I held the window for a moment to look into my reflection. This is me. I am Tendou Kasumi, the oldest Tendou and the one who must understand everything.  
  
A little frown emerged and so I smiled to myself. Practice makes perfect…  
  
Yes, I nodded and got into doing the morning preparations. People were so easy to read. To me, nothing was barred. The hearts of the people I loved were transparent to me. But none of them could return the favor. Ara…And that was just fine with me. I was okay with it now.  
  
And there, I hear the alarm clocks go off. Ranma begins again to spar with his father. Akane is going to the shower. Nabiki is lying on her bed while listening to some music on her walkman before going down to the bath. And father is-1…2…3-  
  
"Ohaiyo Kasumi-chan." My dad peeped his head through the kitchen door as he passed by.  
  
"Ohaiyo gozaimasu." I turned my head to him with a smile and went back to doing breakfast.  
  
As I served breakfast, I ate and looked at each of them with a smile. This was all right. Smiling had its benefits. At least, around me, no one couldn't do anything, but smile. I laughed to myself at the thought.  
  
"Kasumi-chan?"  
  
I turned my head towards the voice that called my name.  
  
--  
  
Author's note: * sigh * I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I've been having writer's block for a whole 2 weeks because of this character. So, I've been doing 'research' = watching anime and reading manga again. Heh.  
  
--  
  
no other sites have this. 


	4. Ch. 4

Disclaimer: All rights are reserved to all companies dealing with Ranma Nibunnoichi and Rumiko Takahashi-sama.  
  
Chapter 4 – The world and me: Well, I'll rule it eventually…  
  
My sister looked at me with that sweet smile of hers and answered, "Yes?"  
  
"You're in a better mood than usual," I replied before sipping my drink.  
  
Kasumi smiled brighter than before. "It's such a beautiful day today, that's why."  
  
Will wonders never cease…  
  
Then, while looking from the corner of my eyes, I commented with my eyes closed, "Seems like the fiancees are upset once again."  
  
Surprisingly, Akane shook her saying, "No, I'm not mad at Ranma this morning."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow and placed his hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever…"  
  
BAM! Akane had once again brought her hammer down on his head from hammer space. "There's nothing wrong with me, you idiot!"  
  
"Spoke too soon." I again sipped my drink. "Oh well, I'm leaving."  
  
I soon left the table and put on my shoes. Then, I was out walking towards our high school, my favorite part of the day: the preliminary thoughts to making money for today.  
  
"Ha." Now what was I supposed to do today? I took out the pictures of girl-Ranma. A little money on the side never hurt anybody. Besides, no matter what, those perverts called boys (aka loyal customers) at school didn't care that they were Ranma's pictures. And they still were selling pretty well.  
  
Then again, I would always tempt Kunou-baby to his face, sell them for some ostentatious price, and have another sold out session.  
  
I shook my head with a smile. "Pure genius."  
  
Then, I shivered in disgust. I've been too long in a classroom with Kunou. Just to think that I even spoke and acted like that stupid kendo boy right now.  
  
My mind wandered into other things. At least my deep, dark secret would never be revealed. I mean, seriously, doesn't anyone think about where DO I get and SAVE all the money I have? How do you think Daddy ever repaired the damage to our property, hmm? Let's just say that I have enough to move out and make a booming business.  
  
But the market was in sort of slump right now, so I haven't been able to do anything. Yet.  
  
I sighed. There he went. I had to slip Dad money again. I had been doing that for about two years now without interest. Without interest? Hey. I am not a total, heartless bitch…  
  
Without any source of income for three unwed daughters, two freeloaders and himself, my neurotic father had turned to me. And how could I say no? Of course there were times like ordering the sushi and such that just drove him up the wall and Ranma had known that I would do that. But that's a front. Tsk.  
  
Tsk. Tsk. My reputation would be ruined if anyone knew that I, Nabiki Tendou, had some sort of compassion in her business-minded motivation. And we wouldn't want that happening…  
  
"Ah, it is the fair Nabiki Tendou."  
  
"And so the idiocy begins," I comment as I sit down at my desk. "What a great way to start every morning."  
  
But, being the demure, yet clever Tendou, I must persist. And so I shall.  
  
I laid my head on the palm of my head and smiled at Kunou. "I have a business proposition for you, Kunou-baby."  
  
"My ears are perked for your discretion, Nabiki Tendou." He leaned closer to me.  
  
The pics, postcards and posters were spread out on our desks. "What do you think, Kunou? Care to make a bid before I open it to the public?"  
  
"I will take them all! Wahahaha!"  
  
He handed me the money and shoved it into my pocket. But then, he whispered, "Any merchandise of the pure-hearted Akane Tendou?"  
  
"What do you think I am?" I smirked. "O ye of little faith…"  
  
I once again graced him with pics of my sister.  
  
"Sold!"  
  
"It was nice doing business with you, Kunou-baby." I flipped the money with my thumb. "Yes, everything is there."  
  
"You would think the great Tatewaki Kunou would swindle you?"  
  
"No, but I must take care of my prospects."  
  
"People were so easy to manipulate." I smirked to myself while walking alone from school.  
  
While passing a store window, I looked at my reflection for a few seconds. "Heh."  
  
The pigtails that used to be on me were now gone. I wasn't a little girl anymore; I was a woman. A business woman, at that.  
  
Looks wouldn't get me anywhere. That belonged to Akane in addition to cuteness. As for sweetness and humility, that was Kasumi's realm. I learned long ago that I had nothing to show for myself but a brain. That alone would get me somewhere in life…  
  
I was the middle child. No one really notices the middle child. But almost all people that 'knew' me now cowered at my 'abilities'. They could never conquer over me. Never. I wouldn't ever let them.  
  
I almost clenched my fist, but then I remembered, I was out in public. I took a deep breath. Keep calm, Nabiki, keep calm.  
  
Show any weakness and it's all over…  
  
"Oh, welcome home, Nabiki."  
  
There Kasumi Onee-chan stood before me with a sweet smile upon her face.  
  
"Hi, Kasumi Onee-chan." I greeted as I took off my shoes.  
  
I wish along the way…  
  
…I wish I could have learned to smile…  
  
…like that…  
  
Ah, but that was a human's weakness. There was nothing left within me to achieve that feat. A smile? No longer, I leave that to Kasumi Onee- chan.  
  
I didn't need a smile to conquer the world. I needed my shrewdness… How else was I supposed to get through life?  
  
Again, I looked at my reflection in front of my full-length mirror in my room. I flipped my hair to one side and smiled the only way I could. "And yet again you have conquered, Nabiki. You always will."  
  
--  
  
Author's notes: Yes, I know, I know, this is totally ooc, but, remember, this is just a fanfic with a fanfic writer who wanted to delve and see what would come to mind if I myself was Akane…Ranma…Kasumi…Nabiki…etc. And I had wanted to give a new perspective to things and make them more 'human- like'.  
  
Any comments? Please e-mail me at ReiAkane_Enju@yahoo.com or AinoTenshi1@hotmail.com  
  
--  
  
no other sites have this. 


	5. Ch. 5

Disclaimer: Ah, but we all know the drill. So, let's skip this one time, shall we?  
  
Chapter - A Heart of Ice And A Smile  
  
Again, I had caught a glimpse of her smile as she was wiping a table. But when she saw me looking at her, she stomped away while hugging a tray.  
  
"Shampoo…" I frowned. I continued to go back to the kitchen after her. We both took off our aprons. Shampoo then said goodnight to her grandmother and proceeded to leave the Nekohanten.  
  
I walked right in back of her. She walked away from me silently, and paid no more attention to me.  
  
That icy stare…  
  
I was such an expert on it.  
  
I sighed. Geez, I could feel my heart just crunching inside of me. As a man, I should have some pride, shouldn't I? But…But…Shampoo…I let her take it all away.  
  
I came to take her back to China. I failed. I came to defeat Ranma so that she would be my bride, I failed once more. I challenged her when she was three so that it was certain that I would marry her, I had failed then too…  
  
As I looked at Shampoo and thought about the past, I saw a distant star that could never be touched. And it hurt me deeply. I wasn't ever worthy of her affection in the first place, but was that any reason to give her up? No.  
  
She deserved so much better than this. I treated her like she was the world. Well, she was my own.  
  
Always have, always will be.  
  
I wiped a tear that had emerged. I have turned into such a crybaby because I knew she didn't have to be here. She had me, but because of that law that kept us apart and kept her bound to Ranma, I couldn't do anything. She always had me, though…  
  
Though she stepped on me like dirt, I didn't have anything in the first place anyway. I was nothing if I couldn't have her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
My existence, I had rationalized, was to make her happy. Even if it was shunned and never appreciated, even if I was given insults, even if she really did hate me with every fiber of her being, I would never give up on her.  
  
Again, she slammed the door on my face. I opened the door and let myself in. We both went upstairs to our rooms.  
  
I smiled, "Good night, Shampoo."  
  
"Hmph." She entered her room and proceeded to go downstairs to take a shower.  
  
The smile had faded as soon as I went inside my own room.  
  
"How could I let myself become so used to this kind of treatment?" I asked myself as I changed my clothes and took off the multitude of weapons hidden in my wardrobe. "Doesn't matter."  
  
Again, I found myself smiling when I slipped under the covers. "Once again, I am able to sleep in the same house as my beloved, Shampoo. That's all that counts."  
  
"And where are you going, Mousse?" my mother harshly questioned.  
  
"I am going to defeat the one named Ranma Saotome and take Shampoo back as my bride." I was stepping out of my house.  
  
She slapped me across the face. My mother was an Amazon woman. And like the rest of them, she had a pride that could never be brought down. It meant death if it was done, which was why the 'Kiss of Death' was created in the first place.  
  
So it was no surprise to me that she left yet another red mark on my face at the mention of the name of Shampoo…  
  
"You have brought me great shame, Mousse." Her eyes were filled with anger and some sympathy. "There are so many other girls in this village! Why can't you defeat one and then marry her instead?!"  
  
I gave the same explanation I had given since the age of three. "I love her, Mother. Do we have to go over this again?"  
  
"You were defeated when you were three!" she shouted at me. "Don't you understand that? It's the law!"  
  
I shook my head. "Disown me if you like. It doesn't matter much to me now."  
  
My mother began to cry. She knew she was defeated. And I began to cry myself. What had I become? But I couldn't and I wouldn't change my decision.  
  
She hugged me and shook her head. "I don't, I don't want you to be unhappy…"  
  
Then, she gently pushed me away.  
  
She gave me the 'Kiss of Death'.  
  
"Go, Mousse," she sadly commanded.  
  
As I walked away into the night, I knew I would never be able to return to my village again. I had just been disowned and exiled.  
  
Shampoo had been exiled to Japan. It meant that she could never come back here. If she did, she would become a second-class citizen. And I didn't want that to see that. I couldn't bear it…  
  
I didn't care anymore what happened to me. I just knew that I couldn't live without being close to her…  
  
I couldn't stand just wondering there what she was doing; I couldn't stand not being able to see her; I couldn't stand not living without a smile or even that icy stare.  
  
When I woke up, I had tears all over my face. What a pathetic person I had become. But I had chosen it for her and for myself.  
  
I got up slowly from my bed. "She didn't need to know any of my sacrifices for her," I whispered to myself. "That was selfish."  
  
Even if it was just this, I was happy.  
  
When I passed her down the hall, she grumpily said, "Good morning, Mousse."  
  
I smiled, "Good morning, my beautiful Shampoo."  
  
Little by little, I knew I was tearing down her defenses towards me. Her heart of ice was slowing melting. But it had taken such a long time. I knew all along it would have.  
  
Nonetheless, I didn't care. I had all the time in the world, as long as I could see her face. As long as I could be with her…  
  
"Mousse, you too slow," she insulted; but then she waited some feet for me to catch up somewhat to her on the street.  
  
I smiled at her. "I'm coming!"  
  
But somehow, deep down inside, I was glad she had defeated me when we were children. I wanted… what I wanted most from Shampoo was herself. That's all I was waiting for.  
  
I wanted her to love me the way I had come to love her: pure and unconditional and…  
  
…not by some stupid law we had grown up with…  
  
…but of her own free will.  
  
--  
  
Author's notes: I can't say anything more but that I've come to love Mousse more and more because of this… * sniff, sniff * Enough said, ne?  
  
Want to discuss this or anime in general sometime with me? I love talking to others and learning new perspectives. ^_^ Email me!  
  
--  
  
no other sites have this 


	6. Ch. 6

Disclaimer: Ranma Nibunnoichi belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sama, the Queen of Manga (and story telling). All rights are held to those companies that distribute and have anything to do with this great sex-changing comedy. ^_^  
  
Chapter 6 - The Ways vs. The Heart  
  
"…Free will," he mumbled to himself.  
  
Mousse look at me with tender expression on his face as he walk towards me. I just waiting there until he about 7 feet away from where I standing.  
  
I backed up and hit him on head again. "You talking to yourself again, stupid."  
  
Then, I walked on forward. I just no understand it. He still walk in back of me with a smiling face that made him look like fool. Maybe he is, maybe he not. I no understand him at all.  
  
I folded my hands. Impatiently, I swung my arms. "You SO slow, Mousse!"  
  
"Coming, my Darling Shampoo!" He try to catch up to me, but then, I found myself running away from him.  
  
"Wait up, Shampoo!!!!!"  
  
I laughed and stuck out my tongue. "Stupid Mousse."  
  
But, I stopped. He might think I'm smiling for him and get the wrong idea again. It get fun when he think that way…  
  
"Nekohanten," I whisper to myself. "Oh, we already here…"  
  
"Shampoo…" From the corner of eye, he give me expression of concern as I imagined myself looking disappointed that I already here.  
  
I snubbed him again. "Hmph!"  
  
My pride got in the way. Again.  
  
Pride. Pride was my strength, and it was weakness too. It not something I pick up along way; it a way of my life: An Amazon woman's life.  
  
I smiled at great-grandmother as we go through the daily duties of running our restaurant. Great-grandmother ran register and supervised everything as I wait on the tables. Mousse in the kitchen cleaning and cooking.  
  
But today, I very distracted. And it all Mousse's fault! That look of concern struck me very hard this time. Because this time, it different and the way I feeling also different…  
  
Again, I thought about myself…  
  
My pride as strength:  
  
"You'll soon be the greatest fighter in the village, Shampoo," my great grandmother had said to me years ago.  
  
"Always be a good fighter and find a good husband," my mother instructed me. "But be very good wife when you find him."  
  
I became the strongest fighter of my village, yes. My pride no let me down. I train like there no tomorrow. But that not shield me from my other duties of learning law as well as being good marriageable material, meaning good wife.  
  
It never occur to me that such thing were not part of life elsewhere. I thought everyone around the world did this. After all, this what taught to me and it ingrained already into my blood.  
  
But, pride was my weakness also…  
  
"Ranma, you I kill!" Just thinking of her made Shampoo sick! She bring me such shame! And in front of whole village too!  
  
With Kiss of Death, I vow to kill her. But also with a kiss, I find husband…  
  
I sighed as I cleared table. "I…"  
  
Mousse came over suddenly and wiped something from my cheek. "You had some dirt on your face. Heh."  
  
Then, he ran back to the kitchen as my grandmother hit him with her stick. "Get back to work!"  
  
In turn, I slap him and shouted, "Mind own business!"  
  
There I think again as I attended to customers and be as cute as I usually was. But my thoughts lingered…  
  
…It made me find a husband. Ranma…  
  
He no understand pride. He have big ego, but he no understand true extent of pride. If he do, he understand me…  
  
Airen would understand to what extent I lower myself just because he supposed to be my husband by law. That doing that alone had almost kill me…Kill me deep inside.  
  
My tribe's law was to kill the 'girl-Ranma' but I couldn't. It shatter me when I found out truth. Can't kill him anymore. My future husband is in same body…  
  
A lot of things were running through my head. The many times I asked for date…the many times I had shown him much affection…it all for him.  
  
My broken pride.  
  
I give everything for him. It all, all wasted on him.  
  
Stupid law. I had grown to love that Ranma. And he never understand that. He no even care.  
  
He like Akane, but she could not be even an eighth of the woman I am! She never learn to love him as much as I do now! Never!  
  
He wasting himself on someone who never appreciated him as much as me. Never, never, never…  
  
I no understand it…  
  
And I no cry here, and right now. My pride killing me. It no let me cry, ever.  
  
"Shampoo?" My great-grandmother came over to me. "Something wrong?"  
  
It was then that I noticed that I staring at door for a few minutes. I not move an inch, but I look like I going to cry.  
  
Cutely, I smiled and shook head. "Nothing."  
  
As I laid on bed thinking, I turned to one side and bit one of my nails. "Mousse…"  
  
I shook my head again. That look of his repeating in my mind many times. Until now I thinking about it!  
  
My eyes looked at wall facing the direction of Mousse's room. My frustrated look softened.  
  
I couldn't understand him either.  
  
No matter how many times I hit him, no matter times I said I hated him, no matter how many times I told him go home, he not do it. Instead, he pop right back up with smile and try to do anything to please me…  
  
…to make me happy…  
  
…to make me smile…  
  
…to make me love him instead…  
  
I could never really hate him. He just too good to me.  
  
Everything just suffocating me: Pressure to follow ways of the Amazon tribe made me pursue Ranma. Yet, it made me react harshly to Mousse.  
  
"Aiya," I softly whisper to myself. The way Ranma treated me was the way I had treated Mousse all my life…  
  
Slowly, I got up and walked out of my room. Without a sound, I snuck into Mousse's room and kneeled beside his futon. I smiled.  
  
"Shampoo, marry me," he said in his sleep.  
  
As tears were forming on his face, he whispered, "Why can't you love me?"  
  
That's when I bent down to take out the hair on his face. And I kissed his forehead.  
  
As I walked out of his room and into my own, I smiled. Now I understand.  
  
So blinded by the laws and ways to catch Ranma,  
  
I no make myself understand…until now.  
  
  
  
"Why I no understand you before, Mousse?"  
  
…My pride…  
  
Pride what made us Amazon woman great.  
  
"But why it what make me fall?" And I cry at thought…  
  
  
  
--  
  
Author's notes: I like this. I've always loved Shampoo the moment she appeared in the story. ^_^  
  
I had wanted really to explore her relationship with Ranma, Mousse, and herself. Human weakness is such a fragile thing…  
  
The hardest thing I found in making this was the way I would phrase her speech and thought patterns into print. In Japanese and Chinese, I know that her speech is 'fluent'. But in the English version, it had many grammatical errors. So, it was hard to redo this script.  
  
In the end, I just did it the way I had first learned her way of speech was. ^_^  
  
--  
  
no other sites have this. 


	7. Ch. 7

Disclaimer – You and I know that I'm not making any money of this. You and I also know these aren't my characters but belong to a woman named Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 7 - He who thrives on human weakness is a coward in the least; I, therefore, am not a coward, but a warrior with the Sword of Truth.  
  
At the mere thought, I began to cry and wail like a child who could not choose what toy he or she loved best. And 'twas not a thought too far off from that, either.  
  
I sat in my room meditating upon the illustrious colors radiating from the pictures of the charming pigtailed girl and the pure Akane Tendou. "Whom shall I choose?! Both are so, so…Aah!"  
  
Until now, I could not make up my mind. I, the great Tatewaki Kunou, age seventeen, could not afford to give up such beauty nor such charm. This was an important venture, and utter care should be taken in its heed.  
  
"Ah, enough of the morning meditation. I shall take off for Furinkan High as of now." I got up from my side of the long dining table.  
  
"Goodbye, Brother dear. Hohohohoho!" My twisted sister made her exit with the trail of black rose petals on the floor.  
  
I treaded upon the streets with my usual air about me, which was always mistaken for arrogance. "The morning air does wonders. It enters the mind and makes it clear for a focused, yet poised stance."  
  
My index finger touched my forehead and I smugly smiled to myself. "How the world could live without one such as me, I will never know."  
  
As I entered the gates of my pitiful school, I caught sight of something quite disgusting. "You fiend, Saotome!"  
  
With all my might, I trudged quickly with my sword in hand. "How dare you walk beside such a goddess, you insolent peasant?!"  
  
But, Saotome caught my sword between his hands. And it made me even more upset at how he could always touch the sword of the rising star of the fencing world! My anger persisted like a hunter who must struggle with the lion who also fought for his dear life.  
  
"I don't need this and not now!!!" He shouted at me.  
  
With my arms crossed while flying in the air, I could not help but smite him with my tongue. "Hmph. Saotome, to think that I have even equated you to the likes of the lion! The end of the world draws near, has it not?"  
  
The one called Nabiki Tendou sighed with her hand covering her face in frustration as she looked at me. "Will idiots ever cease?"  
  
My eyes darted towards her direction as I sat down in my desk next to hers. She should be grateful that I haven't yet abolished her as an unworthy adversary. "And is that remark made to me, Nabiki Tendou?"  
  
"Whom else am I talking to?" She surveyed the room with her eyes to point out to me that there was no one within 5 feet near us.  
  
"I resent that remark. An idiot is one who does not figure out what has been laid out before him and within his range of vision."  
  
"My point exactly. Ranma has kicked you again. The imprint is on your face, Idiot."  
  
I sighed at her vain attempt to bring my spirit down once more. "Ha. Ha. You are a coward for thriving on the weaknesses of men. Such is that also of the hated one named Saotome."  
  
For a moment, just a split-second, the Nabiki Tendou who was calm through all occasions and made profit while at it, winced and had nothing to say but give me an icy stare. A stare so inhuman, I, Takewaki Kunou, almost cowered in fear of it.  
  
"I, on the other hand, seek out the truth, sword in hand." I looked at Nabiki from the sides of my eyes. "What is this? My worthy adversary, the one who pushes reality into my face until it makes me bleed with money and sweat, is not uttering a venomous retort?"  
  
Then, she smirked me the way only she could: the smirk that said, "You're the pawn; I am the queen. Do we make ourselves clear on such a simple concept?"  
  
The class had stopped its daily occurrences to watch our spouting match. For the first time, the Queen of sarcastic remarks took a while to have a rebuttle-  
  
"The reason I would not retort back to your petty remarks is because I am speaking to an idiot. You have defined it yourself and yet, you can't identify with the word that fits you best. And if you cannot spell out what I am saying, it is this: Kunou is defined as idiot in my dictionary."  
  
I stared back at her playfully. "I'm glad you realize I do hate you."  
  
"You don't know how much I've given my thanks for that." She patted my head. "Don't worry, the feeling will always be mutual."  
  
Again, I found myself meditating before the two pictures of my two loves while thinking of my conversation with Nabiki Tendou this morning.  
  
She was never upset after all. How could I have mistaken that? Ah, but looks are deceiving, and mine eyes lied to me. Nabiki Tendou, the one who always struck reality forcefully into my face, could never really feel such hatred for anyone. I knew her for too long.  
  
Basically, she had always been like that as long as I've known her. And our daily conversations were the same everyday. Such spiteful words exchanged, but with no harm attached to them.  
  
"Maybe I am fortune's fool," I self-communed.  
  
An idiot is one who cannot see what is there…or could it be that an idiot is also one who does not wish to see what is already there?  
  
"Have I not always seen the truth? Have I not always told the truth?"  
  
As annoying as I had appeared to some, I always fought with honor and truthfulness. A complete opposite from my dear sister's twisted way of thinking.  
  
That woman called Nabiki Tendou, conniving and sly as she was, never lied to me…  
  
And for the first time, I had briefly begun to understand what that shrewd adversary of mine meant. Though not completely, something touched me from repeating the two definitions together.  
  
"What have I not seen with mine eyes?!" I opened my eyes to gaze at the pictures of my two loves once more.  
  
A strange, absurd, yet fearful thought entered my head…Maybe they do not love me after all…  
  
Maybe what I see is what I want to see and not what Truth has been set in front of my eyes. Is that what you are saying, Nabiki Tendou?  
  
Then, many memories with Akane and the pigtailed girl came into my mind. They repeated for some time like a video tape that had been recorded for my own discretion and my own viewing.  
  
The truth at hand stuck me like a two-edged daggar into my heart and into my sides.  
  
"Aahahahaha! That could never be the case!" I laughed to myself. "What cowardly thought was that? How could they NOT love me? What was there not to love?"  
  
I got up and stared longingly before the two amazing pictures: one of Akane Tendou on the left and one of the pigtailed girl to the right.  
  
I smiled and closed the door behind me with my bokken over my shoulder. The noble air surrounding my visage and body, which defined me as the great Kunou, could and would never be shaken.  
  
"Nabiki Tendou, you are a cruel, cruel woman."  
  
And yet, of all the people of this wretched world unworthy of my presence, among them, I have always liked you best.  
  
You are my worthy mirror of reality. It is good that I can never break you, nor can you ever break me.  
  
Author's note: At first, I was utterly disgusted with Kunou. But now, he's just an okay guy if you really look at it. But damn, as much as I love Shakespeare, to think that he could even think like this too?! @_@ u  
  
I once had a dream in Old English, one in French, and one in Japanese. ;_; Let's just say by the time I woke up for school, I was very, very exhausted.  
  
Geez, and I thought doing Nabiki's chapter was hard…Hard? Did I say hard? Hard isn't the word…@_@  
  
^_^ Any feedback? Talk to me! ReiAkane_Enju@yahoo.com or AinoTenshi1@yahoo.com  
  
--  
  
no other sites have this 


	8. Ch. 8

Disclaimer - Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma Nibunnoichi and all others associated. Good day. ^_^  
  
Chapter 8 - A Heart of Glass, shattered in so many directions…  
  
(Warning: ^_^ I just LOVE Ryouga to pieces. Can you see where I am getting at? Length-wise, people, length! Heh.)  
  
Break… Break me… It would break me…  
  
I grabbed my head and started to scream. "Oh, what IS wrong with me?!"  
  
Then, I calmed down and sat on the rock while overlooking the rushing river before me. The fire crackled with no mercy. Once more, I was alone.  
  
By myself…  
  
There was no place called home. Just finding myself stuck with my backpack and parasol in some unknown place. Day or night, it all became the same to me. It just meant that I was lost. Again.  
  
And then when I got into these moments of self-pity, I would think of the only person who loved me: Akane. Even if only I was a pig to her, it didn't bother me at all. It was kind of bad, but she was, in a large sense, my security blanket.  
  
I threw more wood into the fire. For a second, it was larger than usual, than it ceased to its original size. I was also like fire: I rose for a moment, then was flattened by the next.  
  
Just like all my dreams…  
  
It became a bit colder and I began to shiver a little. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, I set out to go back to the Tendo Dojo. It wasn't home, but it would be the closest I could ever know.  
  
I had no idea how to get there but only with my twisted luck. By the power of my love for Akane, I would always find her home…  
  
I treaded upon the forest in the dark of night. It wasn't an unusual thing. For a wandering loner like me, the forest and mountains had become very inviting. Need a breather? Need time to think? Go here, I could never go wrong.  
  
Oh Akane, I wish I could just come out and say it, but no, I can't. In that sense, I was a coward. Poking holes into the nearest wall or major property damage would happen before I could even say a complete sentence without stuttering like an idiot. Talking alone had been tough. Let alone writing that letter…  
  
But, just like the first time I wanted to say goodbye, I couldn't. I just couldn't let go. Though I knew it would be better that way, I can't anymore. I can't let her go.  
  
I'm true to my feelings. And as much as I tried to lie or hide them, they will always show. And when it came to Akane, the thought always ended in, "As long as she's happy…I don't really care whom she's with, but the guy will have to answer to me if he makes her unhappy in ANY way."  
  
And after time, it was hard to admit Ranma was worthy of her after all. I'll never let that jerk know about that though…  
  
The more time passed, it got harder to come back to the Tendou's house. It was too hard to see Ranma and Akane together, though fighting. They're both stubborn, but anyone can see what's going on. It's obvious. Even for me.  
  
"But why do I still keep on going back?" I stopped for a moment and overlooked a city, then continued towards it.  
  
"P-chan!" I could hear Akane calling me and I jump into her arms. That's why. Just for a single hug. "Akane…"  
  
Tears began to fall from my eyes. And with all my pride, I got frustrated and violently wiped them away before they could run down my cheek.  
  
Pathetic. I am really pathetic…  
  
My transparent heart…I would look beyond everything and deceive myself. I'd pretend that she really loved me, even for a brief moment. As P-chan…I could…I could pretend Akane was in love with me…  
  
"Ranma…" I whispered.  
  
I wanted to kill Ranma and I wanted to thank him. That's when I began laughing aloud.  
  
"Our warped rivalry."  
  
You jerk. I hated you with every centimeter of my being for bringing me such humiliation from bread to this damned curse. I would challenge you to redeem my lost manhood.  
  
Sometimes, I'd even bring all the hidden hurt I've felt and made you responsible for it…  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered to myself with my head down.  
  
I hate you, I put my frustrations on you, I try to kill you…  
  
…and yet, you are my best friend.  
  
The only real friend I've ever really had…  
  
We've helped each other in many things; and we've also brought each other down.  
  
"Twisted. Very twisted friendship." I chuckled again to myself.  
  
But…but when it came right down to it, when I needed your help the most, you would do it. I would do the same…  
  
I'd thank you, but I guess you already know that as much as I do. For everything, Ranma. For being the person to listen to me and even for this curse.  
  
"Yes, even the curse…" If it weren't for the curse, I wouldn't have found any kind of happiness on Earth.  
  
That's why I hate you and like you like a brother. For the price of happiness, I've suffered much pain. Watching you guys isn't just a walk in the park, Ranma.  
  
I barely find my own house… I already don't have a sense of direction…  
  
What kind of life am I living now?  
  
How will I survive all my life?  
  
Just what kind of dreams AM I supposed to have?!  
  
  
  
I smiled as I looked up and around in the doorway. "Heh. Made it here in less than three days."  
  
But as I jumped over the gate, I silently jumped onto the roof and sat down with my arms folded. A look of sentimentality came over it.  
  
I am a very sensitive person…  
  
I can't have any dreams. And all the dreams I used to have are gone. Why do I let myself come back?  
  
My heart is like glass. You can always see through it. But the image gets harder and harder to make out when you break it in so many different directions…  
  
…When you break it over and over…  
  
It reassembles, but not that way it previously was. It loses bits and pieces every time it's been smashed, thrown, or abused in any way.  
  
I jumped off the roof, set my stuff somewhere, and changed into P- chan. Miraculously, I found Akane and jumped into her warm, loving arms.  
  
…Here was my home…  
  
As she hugged me with all her heart, I looked up into her eyes.  
  
But how long will I last? I know there will come a day when-  
  
It was only a matter of time before my glass heart wouldn't reassemble itself.  
  
It was only a matter of time…  
  
…but just for now, as she looks down at me with that cute, smiling face, I will…  
  
…only think of this moment…  
  
--  
  
Author's note: Important: This is a turning point in the story. I don't know how you guys like this so far…So how is it? ^_^  
  
I've only written for the main characters and the ones I really, really love. I know I could do anything with all the minor characters, but I wish not to do that…Hmm.  
  
But one thing I've learned from doing all this is that the people paired or supposed to be paired together, complement each other. I think it was most visible with Kunou and Nabiki. ^_^  
  
* sniff, sniff * But anyways…Ryouga…Wah!!!!!! ;_; For me, Ryouga will always be the most tragic of all the Ranma ½ cast of characters…  
  
--  
  
no other sites have this. 


	9. Ch. 9

Disclaimer – I'm lazy to write one. (I know. me? Lazy?! I never thought…Shh. If my friends ever knew, I'd never live it down.) But you all know what's supposed to be here…Rumiko Takahashi…etc…Ranma ½ not mine…etc. etc.  
  
Chapter 9 - A Warrior's Code: Never accept defeat.  
  
At this moment, I looked at the clock. It was only 5 pm? But then, as customers came in, there was still light outside.  
  
"Welcome!" I greeted with a smiling face.  
  
"I guess today's just been a really busy day," I comment to myself while cooking and administering to everyone.  
  
"How are you doing today, Ukyou-san?" one of the students from the high schools nearby asked.  
  
"Fine," I answered while wiping some sweat with a small hand towel.  
  
"So, when are we ever going on our date?"  
  
I gave him a smile. "You're too young for me, sugar. Besides, I already have a fiancée."  
  
"Ranma Saotome, isn't it? From what I've heard, it's like everyone's his fiancée." He laughed a little.  
  
I just smiled at him. No counter attack, or I'll lose a customer. I needed the money and keep up the good reputation that every single customer who entered my door left with nothing but compliments for my services.  
  
Besides, I was used to this type of conversation. And so it didn't bother me anymore. Well, just a little.  
  
I took down the sign of my restaurant and locked the door. Then, I just collapsed on the nearest stool and put my head down. "So tired…"  
  
Well, what else was I supposed to do? A working girl had to do something and I might as well do this because I specialized in it. It made good money, but it took so much out of me.  
  
I sighed and leaned to one side. There, I began staring at a wall with the menu upon it. Aimlessly, I looked around tiredly. "I came here just for Ranma, after all."  
  
Didn't think I'd ever find him. Those two Saotomes were known to me as the best people who could ever run away. They ran away without me didn't they? They left me alone in the dust after I had slipped on the dirt road.  
  
Why was I even thinking of this? Because it was brought up again. "I have a fiancée," I always say.  
  
Ha. That fiancée of mine didn't even know I was a girl in the first place. Thought I was a boy all these years, sheesh. My arm reflexed at the thought by hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand.  
  
But all was forgiven in the end. He called me cute. I am even his best friend, the 'cute' fiancée.  
  
I got up shakily and began to wipe the counter and tidy up the place. "Yeah, his best friend."  
  
He talked to me whenever he was able to do it and when he felt comfortable. I was glad he had that kind of trust in me. Then again, I never whacked him with a hammer like Akane did when he wanted to explain something…  
  
"But we're different, Ranma. And you and I are different." My voice echoed from the walls. Different…  
  
Akane is the uncute fiancée. She hits you, but she worries about you too. Sure, you complain about her and always insult her, but…but you are really like her.  
  
Me. I am the cute fiancée. I don't hit you for the same reasons she does, but I know I do. I worry about you, but you only see me as someone you can talk to. Someone you can actually communicate with.  
  
And the way I would like to be with you is not the way you see our relationship.  
  
"Heh. But of all the people I know, I think Kasumi and I are the most normal." I laughed. "Sure, I have a spatula, but that's nothing compared to everyone else."  
  
I smiled to myself and put my hands to my sides. "Finished."  
  
All my vengeance on Ranma had melted away. He had taken away my childhood. I practiced and trained for that one day. I wanted to kill him for ruining my life. But in the end, everything melted away.  
  
Knock, knock. "Ucchan? Ucchan?"  
  
I opened the door to find Ranma standing there.  
  
"Can I have some okonomiyaki? Akane cooked dinner tonight-"  
  
I interrupted by holding my hand out. "No need to explain further, I get it, Ran-chan."  
  
I began to cook. And though I was tired, I pretended I wasn't by smiling and listening attentively.  
  
He smiled and sat down on a stool. "Thanks! I thought I was going to die because this time…"  
  
I had everything I needed and more. I had nothing else to lose in life.  
  
But why must I always be reminded of this? I knew already…I already knew that.  
  
I had already lost Ranma years ago.  
  
And I accepted that in my strong mind, though my heart would never let me.  
  
My warrior's heart just could never accept defeat.  
  
--  
  
Author's comments: Ukyou had never been one of my all-time favorite characters, but I had learned to like her as time wore on. And when I made this chapter, I had no idea what to write about. I wanted to write about leaving her father and things of that sort, but then I thought, that wasn't a strong point. Ukyou was strong because of the way she presented herself, which was unique from all the other females, imho.  
  
Yea! I'm almost done! ^_^ I can't get onto my own 'original stories' because I  
  
wanted to finish this first…  
  
Talk to meee! ReiAkane_Enju@yahoo.com or AinoTenshi1@hotmail.com  
  
--  
  
no other sites have this 


	10. Ch. 10

Important: It's the second to the last chapter! ^___^ Yea!!! * jumps up and down*  
  
Disclaimer - A form of appreciation for Rumiko Takahashi-sama for all sentimentality shared between fans and the like because of Ranma Nibun No Ichi.  
  
Chapter 10 - Just To See Your Smiling Face  
  
"I'll never accept defeat!!!!" I screamed as I entered the kitchen again. "That jerk will eat my cooking if it's the last thing he does!"  
  
Kasumi was at the doorway smiling. "You're so determined, Akane! That's good. Keep on going with the bridal training."  
  
My father, who was behind her, was bawling. "Someday, my little girl will have a cure…"  
  
Mr. Saotome, who was to the left of my father, lifted up a sign that said, "Just keep on, Akane-chan."  
  
Then, Kasumi onee-chan closed the kitchen door before her. And I was alone with P-chan to compose my thoughts and calm down.  
  
"Always!" I sighed and looked out the window. "That dummy."  
  
"Bwee, bwee," P-chan squealed in agreement.  
  
I turned around to P-chan. Then I picked him up from the counter. "I was just making a welcome home dinner since you came back. You haven't been here for months! And you said it was good…"  
  
"Bwee!" He nodded.  
  
"…so I thought I had improved too." I put him back on the counter and gathered all my ingredients again. "I'll try my best again, I guess. Mm- hmm."  
  
I kissed P-chan on the forehead. "I will!"  
  
As I looked back and forth at the ingredients, I let out a little breath of relief. About three times, I checked the ingredients while P-chan walked around them.  
  
It was only six days since then. I couldn't believe it had only been six days since I had sat on our roof thinking that things were okay because it had seemed I did it so long ago.  
  
To other people, it might seem, "Oh, only six days? Almost a week?" But that wasn't in my case and that will never hold for this household. As I said, things happened everyday, from hour to hour, from second to second. If someone wasn't running around, I was the one who was hitting Ranma on the head or other. Something was always happening.  
  
Six days were normal workdays for others. For us, it meant another day of mayhem, another day of chaos, another day of 'what kind of fortune and misfortune will happen today?' I laughed cheerfully. "Hey, at least we're never bored."  
  
I thought aloud as I looked at my watch, "Gee, it's already 11 o'clock and Ranma hasn't come home yet, P-chan."  
  
"Remember," I said to P-chan while we were touching head-to-head, "if you think I'm putting something wrong, squeal as loud as you can to warn me, okay?"  
  
"Bwee!" He was somewhat squealing and humming to himself.  
  
I smiled to myself. I can do this. I can really do this. I can cook if I really wanted to!  
  
So, I rolled up my sleeves as they began to drop below my elbow. I looked at the ingredients and carefully put one at a time.  
  
"I've been trying so hard…"  
  
I know I'm not the world's greatest cook and I know I hit you all the time, but why don't you ever give me some kind of chance?  
  
"Bwee!!!!"  
  
"Ah!!!" I looked at the bowl in front of me. "Have to change bowls and start again."  
  
As I mixed the ingredients correctly this time, I couldn't help but imitate Kasumi onee-chan. She had always been the great cook. She always had the talent for these kinds of things. I wish I did also, but I didn't. That's why I always asked for her help.  
  
I smiled to myself. "She's the only one who ever really encourages me to do anything I've really wanted to do. Like the play…"  
  
She always encouraged me. Because she knew I looked up to her, she had to be the role model. Dad couldn't do that anymore. He just cried at everything now. Somehow, I couldn't blame him. Having all of us and freeloading guests and not to mention his perverted 'master'…  
  
I laughed at that. "Then again, she got the 'overreacting trait' from Dad because mom was never really fazed by things like that. I was the tomboy who got hurt all the time."  
  
P-chan just sat there quietly on the counter listening and watching me at the same time. I patted his head as I walked past him to get a pan from a cupboard on the other side of the kitchen.  
  
"A pan…" Nabiki. I sighed. She could care less about 'menial task and such' as she would put it. As far as I knew, she had always been like that. Money this, interest there. I mean, come on! She's sold my pictures. Her own sister! I thought she knew where to draw the line, but not anymore…  
  
I'm a little disappointed, but who wouldn't? She may be my own sister, but sometimes, I think she should look after someone else's feelings for a change. Then again, she does care, in her own way.  
  
I put P-chan on my lap and hugged him after putting the pan of mix into the oven. I sat there just hugging him with my head softly on his own. Quietly, I watched the oven.  
  
Shampoo and Ukyou, they had talents too. They were good martial artists and cooks. I felt kind of left out at times. I sometimes felt that the people around me had talent that could be seen and I couldn't see my own.  
  
I knew also, sometimes, I was no match for them. But, my stubborn pride wouldn't ever let me show otherwise. Like the first time Shampoo and I were 'supposed' to fight and then she did that amnesia shiatsu on me, she won that time. It wasn't easy dealing with each of them, but I did. One day they were helpful, the other they were trying to get me out of their way for a chance of getting closer to Ranma. I always had mixed feelings about everything, especially them.  
  
In the end, it would be, "Ukyou's his best friend" or "Shampoo's grandmother always has a plan…"  
  
Just like Kunou. He always wanted me to go out with him. But doesn't he ever get the hint? No. He won't and will never get the point. I did not hate him for it, but I had been too disgusted at the hardship he gave me. Fighting every boy who wanted to date me and everything before and after that.  
  
He would never catch the obvious hint that was in front of him. Never. Just like Ranma.  
  
"Ryouga…" He was the only person that I'd come to trust the most among all of them. I trusted Ranma, of course, but Ryouga, he listened to me. Sure, he overreacted to things and he was a little too sensitive, but he always looked out for my best interests. And I had really appreciated that being his friend.  
  
P-chan perked up his head and looked at me. "Bwee?"  
  
"I can always trust Ryouga." I looked away from the oven and let my eyes wander around the room.  
  
Ranma got me into trouble. Nothing was ever the same again ever since he showed up on our doorstep. Nothing at all.  
  
My life changed ever since I had become his fiancée. Both good and bad things happened to me. In the end, they came out good but still, the changes seemed like a roller coaster that went up and down and seemed never- ending.  
  
Forced to marry someone I didn't even know. But, I had come to know him over the course of time. I knew my family, this whole family I meant, by now.  
  
I was associated with all these people through Ranma. Their faces flashed before my head one by one. And I felt comforted and uncertain at the same time. It didn't make sense, but that's how I could describe it the best that I can.  
  
The only question that would remain about Ranma was what he felt about everything…and…about me. I wished, at times, that he would just take things seriously for a change.  
  
Maybe I never let him.  
  
Maybe I never give you a chance to explain anything, but I've put up with a lot of things. And you've learned to deal with my family and especially me. It hasn't been easy through these few years, but I am…but I don't blame…I…  
  
I don't know how to say it.  
  
"Ranma, you dummy." I wiped a tear away. It really did surprise me that I had even started to get teary-eyed.  
  
"Ah man, what did I do this time?!" Ranma stepped into the kitchen with his hand on his head. "I still have a bump because you beat me up."  
  
"Oh, hey Mr. P." He waved and stood at the now open door.  
  
"Sit down please."  
  
He sat down on the seat I had just got out from. I took out the pan from the oven and placed it on the counter in front of him.  
  
Ranma looked at me and then he looked at the hot pan. Again, he looked at me. "You want me to eat this?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"We all know you-"  
  
There were tears on my face. "You inconsiderate idiot!"  
  
And so, I got out a little hammer to smash the bump already there. "I tried so hard for you!!!"  
  
Our eyes darted at each other's. We both blushed.  
  
He looked down again at the cake before him and gulped with uncertainty all over his eyes. "O-okay. Just for the record, I a'int doing this for you, it's cuz-"  
  
"Just shut up and eat it already, you idiot." I laughed and smiled at him while shaking my head with encouragement.  
  
He blushed more as he looked at me. Then, he shook his head and took a bite.  
  
My heart beat fast. All sorts of things ran through my head: "Did I do it right this time? Why did I blurt that out? P-chan was my cooking warning bell this time. Why do I try so hard for you? Oh, what if it came out wrong again?"  
  
Ranma chewed and swallowed it slowly. He put his head down; then he looked me straight in the eye. "I remember this taste…"  
  
I walked over next to him and folded my hands. "How was it? I made a mistake, didn't I? I knew I should-"  
  
"No," he interrupted. He then turned his head and looked at me. With a tap, he poked my forehead. "It tastes really good. It doesn't look like it, but it does."  
  
"REALLY?!" I smiled and all of my emotions came into a confused commotion inside of me. And since I was so excited, without thinking, I found myself quickly kissing his forehead.  
  
We both blushed furiously while looking up and down at each other.  
  
"Sorry…" I backed away from him. "I did get the recipe from your mom and she said it was your favorite cake, though, when you were little. But I did combine half of the recipe with ingredients from one of my mom's own cakes."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "That's why it tasted that way."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Th-Thanks, Akane…" Ranma looked at his fingers while fidgeting with them. He then looked into my direction with a soft expression in his eyes.  
  
At that moment, for the first time in my life, while leaning his elbow on the counter and laying his tilted head on his palm, he smiled at me.  
  
I was taken aback by how this had all taken place. In my mind, it happened so gracefully and in slow motion.  
  
I blushed and looked away.  
  
  
  
He had both thanked me and smiled at me at the same time…  
  
Both of our parents, their master, and my sisters came into the kitchen by then. They had smelled it from upstairs. And so, they each took pieces of the cake and ate. I leaned on one arm and smiled at P-chan as I fed him with a small fork.  
  
They were all smiling. I was so proud of myself…  
  
But, as I watched them and went back to feeding P-chan, I felt like Ranma and I were the only ones in the room. He sat there eating more cake happily. And I couldn't help but think about the person across me willingly stuffing his face with my own cooking.  
  
I then took a moment to watch him eat while he tried to avoid my glance.  
  
With an adorable and sincere face, you gave the sweetest smile  
  
I had ever seen in my whole life;  
  
It was the first one you ever gave to me, Ranma…  
  
I…  
  
I think I understand now about everything between people in my life and especially about us.  
  
I peered at everyone in the room again.  
  
Again, I looked into Ranma's direction. I could actually finish my thought now without frustration. Now, I could put it into words.  
  
I felt as if I were again on the roof six days ago with the cold wind caressing my body tenderly while hugging my knees.  
  
This one thing you'll always misunderstand about me:  
  
Things as they are…  
  
are how they should be…  
  
"Always,"  
  
I whispered softly to myself.  
  
--  
  
Author's note: I know, I know. It's ooc, but that's okay. I like it. And it works.  
  
But now, I'm at a dilemma. I don't know whether to make this the ending or not. Then again, how can it be Ranma ½ without Ranma's perception on his own situation?  
  
Oh well, I will just proceed as I had planned. But it was quite difficult to see whether it would be Ranma and Akane to end this fanfic.  
  
This very fanfic was difficult to do and so, please sit back and relax for five minutes as I try to explain or glance over some things. ^_^ This chapter's pretty important.  
  
It took me three hours to edit it and three to do a preliminary on it = very long time to do this. ^^;;; I know it still seems out of character for Akane (especially the way she thinks here) but then again, it doesn't. Akane may seem like the typical 'violent, jealous girl' she had been stereotyped as, but she is very sensitive. She's dense, but sometimes, that's to her advantage.  
  
I wanted to relate all this fanfic's chapters together by letting you the reader see two sides of the same story and how they both compared and contrasted to how they related to one another.  
  
As it turns out, the more and more I wrote the chapters in general, and after I read the feedback, I put forth characteristics that were once questioned. Or rather, I pushed forth the qualities and mentality that each character had presented most about themselves. Yes, I did make Shampoo more compassionate towards Mousse or Kasumi more worldly than she was portrayed, as someone had described to me about this whole project of mine. But that's how I thought they would have acted from all the things I had seen and much more, of what I know I wanted to see. Biased, yes, but as part of my personality, I'm supposed to make you think.  
  
So how does this all lead to this chapter? Well, Akane is related to Ranma in a special way that was more than an engagement or feelings. I don't know how to describe it. But she is definitely a central character and the most important to Ranma himself. This was both a personal and 'outsider's view' of Ranma's predicament from 'herself' as well as how she was related to every single detail of Ranma's life she was entwined to.  
  
So with that, * bows humbly * thank you for reading so far and listening to my notes. ^_^  
  
Any questions or comments? Feel free to e-mail ReiAkane_enju@yahoo.com or AinoTenshi1@hotmail.com  
  
--  
  
no other sites have this. 


	11. (Conclusion) Ch. 11

Disclaimer: This is a form of deep appreciation for Rumiko Takahashi-sama, the creator of Ranma Nibun no Ichi. ^_^ (Short and sweet.)  
  
Finally! ^_^ We've come to the last chapter! * laughs * But what an odd number to stop on. 11?  
  
Chapter 11 - Accepting me.  
  
Always…  
  
Yeah, that's what I thought I heard her say earlier. And that's when I stared at her confused. Again, she found it insulting in a way and so once more I was stuck with a head full of insults and bumps.  
  
Pop was sleeping while I was here, awake and stuck sittin' up. I couldn't go to sleep after that beating or that cake of hers. I didn't know what was worse: laying down with a stomachache because of her cookies or not even being able to touch the pillow without complaining of being hit by a tomboy.  
  
I sighed and put my head down while looking at my hands. My folded arms limped now. I was tired, but not tired enough to not feel the pain. Or not tired enough to think about nothing but Akane. Argh!  
  
Frustrated, I got up and walked out of the room. I'm not getting any sleep, that's for sure.  
  
"I think it's my turn to sit on the roof," I whispered quietly to myself.  
  
As I stood there, I wondered where I would sit. I looked at the place where I found Akane a week ago. Then, I shook my head. Get out of my brain!  
  
When I actually found a place to sit, I almost facefaulted. I found myself overlooking the pond…and over Akane's bedroom. Stupid, stupid, stupid me!  
  
Why me? I always had to ask, why me?  
  
My angry face, I felt, calmed down. And my eyes looked at all different things.  
  
"She said, 'Always.'" I don't know. That look that nagged me the last time we were here nagged me again when I thought of her saying that. Everyone was talking and complimenting her but I could hear her, as clear as a pin dropping in an empty room. 'Always'.  
  
I didn't understand it. Not at all.  
  
Sure, she hit me in the next minute, but that's an Akane thing. That's what she does, and I understood that. We all did.  
  
But…she cooked that cake for me. Used my mom's recipe, (well, half, but anyway) to make me that cake. She didn't have to, but she always did things like that.  
  
Violent one second and then sweet in the next. I shook my head at that. "Always so confused…"  
  
Didn't know how to please her in either way. One way or the other, it was always wrong.  
  
But then, I looked at my hands and then I looked at the pond below. "But, she stuck it out with me."  
  
When Kasumi first explained Akane's behavior to me, it didn't make any sense to me. How could someone be temperamental, sweet, and violent at the same time?! When Dr. Tofu said, "You'll understand soon enough." Heck, I didn't get it that time either. I still didn't know Akane well enough, then.  
  
Now, I do.  
  
Not really…Okay, okay. Somewhat.  
  
But it didn't change anything. I was just more prepared. I just knew that one way or the other, every time I tried, it just wasn't ever enough. Then I would go and mess up the moment.  
  
"Why me?" I hit my hand to my forehead.  
  
When was the first time I said that? Whenever I got confused and frustrated, I would say, "Why me?"  
  
I remember now, it was when I got the ability to change into a girl. I thought, now and in the future, it would always be a curse to me. Sure, the girl form would help me out once in a while, but in the long run, it caused me so much trouble.  
  
Think it's easy changing genders and sometimes not even realizing it? No way! I'd give almost anything to be a 'whole man' again!  
  
But over the years, it didn't matter so much. Not that I didn't want to turn back into a whole man again, but it didn't matter either way now. I was used to it. Sometimes, it was even 'convenient'.  
  
In any case, at that moment that I changed in Jusenkyou, so many things rushed into my head. And the thing that stuck out the most was, "Can I ever (gulp) accept this?!"  
  
"Why me?!!!!" I screamed while running away from Shampoo. I couldn't stay there living from heartbeat to heartbeat as she traced me all over China like some fugitive. And for what? Because I beat her when I wasn't supposed to. Then again, knowing me, I don't think I would have let her beat me. It was hard even doing that for Mousse.  
  
The next time I thought "Why me?" was when I got out of the bath when Akane suddenly opened the door. I just knew that that girl would end up being my fiancée.  
  
I couldn't see it in any other way. Nabiki kept on poking me in the chest when she thought I was really a girl; and I knew right there that when she found out the truth, it wouldn't work out. Somehow, I was kind of grateful. She'd end up exploiting me…as what happened that ONE time…  
  
And Kasumi. No. She didn't like younger guys. Even if she did, I kept looking at her like she was an older sister. Until now I do. I had grown to love her that way… Kasumi's just being Kasumi. That's the best I can describe it.  
  
Yeah, Kasumi's just too gentle. I knew I'd end up doing everything she asked and with a smile. And I don't want to even think of when she got mad…  
  
So, it came to 'I'll drown him' girl. The tomboy Akane.  
  
Sure, she screamed and she tried to kill me. Heck, she insulted me and I insulted her back. Even got my first beating from her.  
  
"But this girl," I thought when I looked closely at her as she sat across the dinner table one night, "she never did what I most feared. She didn't- "  
  
Before I could finish my thought, I got my usual hit on the head with her hammer. Where in the heck does she get that thing outta nowhere?! I'll never understand it!  
  
Which led me to think the same question when I met Kunou. "What an idiot."  
  
I thought changing in front of him was bad. But man, when I found out he was in love with my girl side, he just made me sick. At first, it was just pure shock. After the shocked feeling drained away, I felt nothing but disgust. "Why me?" I would complain.  
  
To me (I can assume Kunou thinks the same way), he was such a bother! He always got in the way! I didn't know what was worse: him going for my girl side or his sister going for my boy side.  
  
"His sister." I shuddered in fear. "I can handle Kunou just fine."  
  
Then, it happened again. When Ryouga showed up one afternoon at my school. I couldn't understand how someone could be so pissed off with me and not tell me what the hell I did wrong.  
  
When he did, I sulked a bit before I went to sleep that night.  
  
"Ryouga's too sensitive for his own good." I now laid my back with my hands on my head while looking up at the cloudy sky.  
  
But he's an okay guy. I'll never say it to his face though. He'd never let me live it down. Besides, he'd start crying and then I'll laugh because I couldn't help it. Then, he'll get upset and hit me and…you know where this is going.  
  
Ryouga really was cool, though. We were rivals, but respected each other's space. But sometimes, it would go almost too far. It always came to one reason that would cause each of us to loathe the other: Akane is mine.  
  
And then, we were friends too. Our relationship always puzzled me, but thinking too much about it would give me a headache. Just like mine with Akane.  
  
One thing stood out in the end: We looked out for each other. Whether we grit each other's teeth in hate or saved each other from some sort of danger, it still came back to 'I hate that jerk but he better be alive because I want to be the one to kick his butt."  
  
I laughed at that. "How stupid. But that's the way we are."  
  
Sigh. He was so bad off; and me, turning into a girl. How come we're so pathetic?  
  
Just when I think things have gotten a bit better, the question I asked myself already four times came to haunt me.  
  
It was when Shampoo came for my blood…and found me.  
  
I have a fear of cats, but if there was anything that came close to that, it was just being with her in the same country. How'd she ever find me and in Japan, I will never know. And I a'int askin' either. She's just too smart for her own good, if you ask me.  
  
It doesn't help with her great grandmother around either. She helps me, but then she tricks me at the same time. And that same trait rubbed off on Shampoo.  
  
Now, Shampoo, the girl I had feared with every bone in my body, was all right now to me. The 'date thing' I still don't wanna do, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. ;_; All too often happening to me.  
  
I don't hate her or nothin'. She's just too pushy. I try to be nice pushin' her away, but she just doesn't give up. And then, there's me. I hate making any one (except my pop and Happosai) cry, on purpose that is. That don't count for the insults I throw at Akane. I don't mean anything by them.  
  
With Shampoo came Mousse right behind her. For a moment, yes, I did feel threatened by him. If he had done anything to Akane, I know he wouldn't be breathing right now…  
  
Well, anyway, Mousse. Akane and I thought we could get Shampoo and him to date with that fight. But, it didn't.  
  
When Shampoo picked him up in his duck form, the only thing I learned that day was how much a guy can give up his pride and life because he loved a girl. I couldn't understand him. Sure he'd save Shampoo and I would save Akane, but to give up your pride…I dunno.  
  
I guess that was what made us different. For him, it was okay. He was used to that type of treatment. Shampoo came from an Amazon tribe and believe me, I should know better than anyone what was the meaning behind the 'Kiss of Death' because of beaten pride. As for Akane, we were both stubborn.  
  
Besides, it reminds of the time I lost my strength. I lost my pride too…and Akane? She couldn't even think of another reason for staying in Nerima. But she wanted to come with me if I did go away…  
  
"Ukyou…" When Ukyou came after me, I was confused. Very confused. Here was yet another person ticked off with me and wouldn't tell me the reason and thought I knew already.  
  
"Why me?" I had whispered to myself when she started to really hurt me while we were battling. "He" was my friend. And I felt betrayed.  
  
But after things straightened out, we were okay again. We were best friends. I could actually talk to her. And, that's just it.  
  
"I still see her as a guy. She's my friend." And…I felt just that way about her.  
  
"Akane." I sighed and then I smiled.  
  
My thoughts always seemed to come back to you. I guess it's because I am more calm. Everything seemed clearer when things weren't poundin' in and on my head.  
  
Sure, I complain about you all the time, Akane. Yes, I know that I'm not the greatest on compliments, and so you think that I'm not sincere. Then, there's how I go on and on about myself.  
  
Sheesh. I got up suddenly. "That's why she's mad at me. Well duh. I knew that."  
  
I like her and everything, but I know nothing about love. Let alone girls or social skills for that matter… But there was just something that Akane had over me.  
  
Akane could never understand how many people liked her. Neither could I…at first. Now, I think I'm beginning to.  
  
I brought out the necklace Kasumi had given to me.  
  
That girl kissed me. And I didn't even notice it until I found my head back on my shoulders after she did it. But she was happy. First time she was pleased with me…  
  
She…well, she was…"Why can't I ever get my thoughts straight?"  
  
Then, a clear thought flashed in my mind, "The best thing about Akane was just about her being there…I guess I'm trying to say that I need you…"  
  
I blushed for a moment. "What the heck am I thinking?!"  
  
"Yeah, what are you thinking about Ranma?"  
  
I looked behind me as soon as she whispered to me. "Akane…"  
  
She smiled. Wow, she was in a better mood than usual. Then again, her cooking actually improved…  
  
There she was coming over to me.  
  
Slip.  
  
As she came to sit next to me, I now found her on top of me. Because I had reached out to catch her, we were now in this uncomfortable position unable to move either.  
  
"As clumsy as ever, Akane," I commented.  
  
"Shut up," she snapped. "This wouldn't have happened if you had gone to sleep."  
  
"And whose fault was that? All the bumps on my head wouldn't let me."  
  
I couldn't even see her face.  
  
"It's your fault."  
  
"It's always my fault, right Akane?" I wondered for a plan on what to do. How would we get out of this?  
  
"Yes, it is." Unsteadily, she pushed the hair out of my face with one hand.  
  
We finally looked at each other eye to eye. I was so busy looking at her that I didn't notice that my temperature was rising. This was the first time that I had been so close to you-  
  
"Well, we can't stay like this forever. I'm leaving!"  
  
So, she started to get up.  
  
"You dummy! I was thinking of a way!" I shouted.  
  
Slip!  
  
There we were slipping off the roof and I hugged her as we were falling down. There's nothing that I can grab or use! Argh!  
  
Thump!  
  
Akane and I were wide-eyed to find each other kissing one another!  
  
We both pushed each other away instantly.  
  
"Aaah!" She slapped me.  
  
"Well, it wasn't so great for me either!"  
  
She gave me an evil look. "Baka!!!"  
  
As Akane stomped away and the rest of the family was trying to find out what happened. We both shouted at the same time, "Nothing!"  
  
And she went back to her room while I just sat there leaning on the door of the den. Then, I looked out at the koi pond.  
  
I leaned and touched my lips. We actually kissed…I can't believe I even kissed her!  
  
But, I chuckled a bit. I knew that look all too well, I knew her mouth would be running a million miles per minute later this morning, I also knew that she wasn't really mad at me…  
  
I know you too well by now.  
  
Maybe it's just like you know I can never say I love you because I never said it before. But I tried to show it the best that I could.  
  
I acted like a jerk. Yes, I knew that already. And I knew I wasn't the easiest person to deal with. I tried to hide my fears and weaknesses deep inside and show confidence outside with my strength  
  
But you didn't care about that Akane. You always tried your best to help me. Always.  
  
Of all the things I was insecure about and feared the most,  
  
It didn't bother you.  
  
You didn't care about my curse, Akane…  
  
You actually liked me the way I am…  
  
Now, I knew why she made me think and I felt guilty about making her upset, even seeing her cry.  
  
All those times I didn't understand why I didn't want to disappoint you,  
  
when I didn't understand what Kasumi or Dr. Tofu told me about you,  
  
it kinda made sense now.  
  
  
  
If you really got mad and didn't care about me anymore, Akane…  
  
  
  
As my eyes were sleepily falling, I thought I heard footsteps. The soft thumping sounds stopped and I felt a soft, warm blanket put over me as I sneezed.  
  
  
  
Before I fell asleep on the doorway, all I could think was,  
  
"I never act like it, but things as they are…  
  
  
  
She brushed my pigtail softly away and  
  
I then felt her head on my shoulder.  
  
  
  
…I want them to stay like this."  
  
After meeting you Akane,  
  
the worst thing that I feared the most now was…  
  
…the very moment you would leave me.  
  
  
  
--  
  
Author's note: ;_; And here is the last chapter of my fanfic. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Yes, I know Ranma is totally ooc. I'm a little disappointed in that, but if I wanted to see more of what he thought, I had to take out the tension. I had to make a scene where he could actually think of things clearly. So, his mood would also be a little changed. But after seeing more of the anime and specific parts, well, I'm NOT disappointed anymore because now, his character in here isn't so ooc as I thought…  
  
I wanted his thoughts to be much stronger and silent than Ryouga's and Akane's…  
  
It took me several hours to just make the draft alone to achieve the feel and the feat. But I'm proud of it.  
  
Sure, you may be expecting another long explanation, but naw, I'm not giving one. I'm just going to say that I loved making this very much. I didn't know what to do at first, but I'm glad it worked out for the best. And I had fulfilled what I had set out to do: Look at each of the character's psyche.  
  
I wanted to do something different, and I'm glad I did. I looked deeper than what was portrayed, so that accounts for the "ooc parts". But overall, I think it's pretty accurate…Of course, that is only my opinion.  
  
I hope I had been able to piece everything and everyone from how they related to Ranma and how Ranma related to them = my goal. ^^;;;  
  
Hmm, what else to say? Thanks for reading! * bows humbly *  
  
And don't forget, tell me what you think and/or give me any ideas for upcoming fanfics! ^_^  
  
ReiAkane_enju@yahoo.com or AinoTenshi1@hotmail.com  
  
And this is your writer, Miyamoto Yui signing off. ^_^  
  
Note to myself: in this chapter, Ranma is vulnerable. And his relationship with Akane is not too stable yet to the point that he nor Akane could live without doubt of each other. But it hints, they will someday. Eventually.  
  
8/16/2000 5:30:45 PM done 


End file.
